


Waiting For a Chance

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Whirl is gay thatse it, anyway apocolypse arc is the best part of cyberverse tbh, there isnt a tag for this ship wtf...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Whirl wants to tell Hot Rod something sometime, but he isn't sure when to say it. Certainly not now, not during the Quintesson invasion.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Whirl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Waiting For a Chance

Spotting anxiety growing in Whirl was one of the easiest things to spot. It was glaringly obvious, actually, ever since it was confirmed that when he gets nervous he transforms. 

Dead End watched carefully as parts of Whirl shifted, ready to transform at any second, but in the end stopping just before the huge sequence itself started. Of course, it was normal to be more than just a little nervous. They were being hunted down by Quintessons over time and he seriously doubted they were gonna live through it so "easy". But hey, at least the rest of the group thought they would, and following along and doing something was better than just waiting. 

But he did noticed the shifting was much worse than the normal amount, like when they were taking a moment of solitude. He was surprised the helicopter hadn't transformed already actually. And he was just lucky enough that Whirl decided to sit across from him, and that leaving the spot would just be awkward. The thought before dripped with sarcasm. 

"What's your deal." It was less of a question and more of a demand, but only almost. Dead End was getting tired of the anxiety rubbing off the helicopter and onto him. Whirl was laying his head on the table, but his optic turned to the voice nonetheless. 

"What kind of-" 

"What's your deal. You're so close to transforming I wouldn't doubt being crushed by a helicopter soon." Whirl moved his head slightly more in Dead End's direction in response, and he felt an unexpected (and unwanted) twinge of sympathy. 

"... Hot Rod." Whirl almost mumbled. Dead Head had noticed that Hot Rod hadn't come back yet, but he also knew the race car was perfectly fine on his own. He'd proven it quite a bit, he was sure. 

"He can handle himself." The moment he spoke he heard Whirl make a weird noise. He cycled some air and let out a vent, "You're acting like a bolthead. Just say what your deal is instead of being all cryptic." 

There was some more silence, and it looked as though Whirl was contemplating something, then, "There's something I need to tell him but I'm scared I won't get the chance to." 

That made Dead End look confused.

"Then just tell him when he gets back." He shrugged.

"Even if he gets back I should wait." Whirl's expression showed worry now, his optic cover slanted. 

"Until?" 

"Until this whole," Whirl moved his claw hand around, "thing is over. But I'm worried something is gonna happen to him before then." 

Dead End put his hands to the sides of his own head, then pushed his fingers in to the point they slipped on the metal that was his body. "Then just tell him so that doesn't happen." 

"It wouldn't be... _healthy_ like that. Especially the result." Whirl stated tiredly. At those words Dead End's optics widened. 

**_Oh._**

It was weird how the symbols on anyone's chest no longer mattered anymore, that it no longer dictated anything. That he was actually and genuinely feeling hints of worry not for just this Autobot, but the other ones too. There was only so few actually being conscious in this world that they almost made their own rules. So in the end... Well. He just idiotically hoped the symbols would never mean anything ever again. He let out another vent.

"You'll get your chance." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I noticed that Hot Rod is super nice to Whirl in-show and well thats very cute. Me shipping chars with Hot Rod in Cyberverse is basically just "Gee, Hot Rod, how come you get two boyfriends?"


End file.
